


A Wondy-Joker Meeting Will Never End Well

by juzgal



Series: Harliana [2]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, POV Wonder Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juzgal/pseuds/juzgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana comes for Harley but she's not happy with whom she sees her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

A high giggle, which was followed by an ear-piercing laugh, flowed through the rainy streets of Gotham. It made the ones who were mad enough to be around at this god forbidden hour tuck deeper into their coats and rush to a save place - at least they thought it was save.   
„Oh, Mr. J.,” Harley giggled. „Wasn’t t’day fun?”   
Playful she swung her hammer around and hopped lightly up and down. She made it look like it was a sunny beautiful day instead of a gloomy cloudy night. „If it wasn’t for this weather," he crunched in respond. Both their faces were smudged and almost all the make-up has been washed off by the rain.   
„We should ’ave gotten some water-prove make-up.” Harley concluded laughing about Jokers ruined face and making him go berserk. He tried to hit Harley in the face but she being agile as fuck was able to evade his punches.   
„Hold still so Daddy can beat you up. I should make you into a laughing bag,” he snarled as he finally managed to hit her right into her guts. Harley groaned but held her ground.   
„Still standing? Be a good girl and go down.”   
„Oh, Puddin’, can’t that wait till bed?” she purred in his ears and noticed too late the hand on her throat. In surprise Harley let her hammer fall to the ground and began to struggle to get out of his grip but the oxygen already left her brain and made her feel dizzy.   
„Don’t call me that!” he growled pushing her up so Harley had to stand on her tiptoes to at least touch the ground a bit.  
„And the question is if you’ll even get there,” Joker chuckled as though he had made the best joke of his life.  
What he didn’t know and what he wouldn’t think as a joke was the person who was watching them. Her black hair was damp and some strains were even stuck to her face because of the rain. Her silhouette strong and confident. Her eyes piercing through the night, observing the two closely. Diana wasn’t happy to see these two together. Her face told everything. Her mouth was grimaced in disgust every time Joker just moved.   
„It never is a happy ending when I see these two together,” Diana scowled. Then she saw it, Joker’s hands on Harley’s throat. Taking her breath away. Making her helpless.   
„Suffering Sappho!” Diana cried out, dashed down and punched him right in the face. A second later he let Harley off and was thrown back. He hissed. Joker was looking at her. His eyes widened as he realised who she was. Harley took in a sharp breath while rubbing her throat lightly. It would leave a mark for sure. Harley recovered fast and looked up, following Jokers direction. As soon as she spotted Wonder Woman her face lit up.   
„Wondy! Great ta see ya’!” she squeaked, pouncing up and down in excitement. Not even that made Diana calm down. Her angry gaze was still locked onto Joker, who stared right back with grumpy eyes and his forever engraved grin. Diana didn’t hit that hard so Joker should still be intact.   
„Is there someone jealous?” he snickered. Harley pouted and crossed her arms.   
„No need ta be jealous. Come ta me, Wondy.”   
„If you’ll leave this atrocious joke of a human, I will.” Diana’s voice was cold and full of hate.  
„Well thank you for the compliment.” Joker grinned and mockingly made a deep bow. „Apparently I’m still human for you.”  
„But Wondy, I love him. He makes me happy,” Harley snuggled up to Joker as he came closer and laid his arms over her shoulders.  
„He’s abusing you! Making you do all this bad stuff. How can he make you happy?” Diana became desperate as Harley didn’t move away from him.  
„He doesn’t love you. He’s manipulating you! He turned you into this evil being. You deserve better. You deserve love without hurt.”   
Finally, Harley moved away from him but just to angrily stare at Diana balling her hands into fists.   
„He loves me. He’s ta best that ever happened to me. The best decision I eva made. Who says he made me inta who I am. I chose him and made myself inta who I am. He just gave me the courage. The freedom.” Harley’s voice vibrated, trembling full of rage.  
„Then I have no choice to take you down with him. As much as it hurts,” Diana announced while taking in a fighting position and the Lasso strung tight between her hands.  
„You know, I tried ta be good, I really did. But that wasn’t good enough,” Harley wailed.  
„You should start to try harder. It will always be hard work to stay good.” They glared at each other. Harley took her hammer which still laid there on the ground.  
„You won’t take us down, me or my Puddin’!”   
„We’ll see.”  
Diana just wanted to crush Jokers head. Giving him the pain he always inflicted on Harley. He stood behind her while anticipating the beginning of the fight. Joker didn’t even seem to have any incline to join the battle, which made Diana, who usually was composed and calm, furious.   
„Afraid to join, Joker? Afraid you won’t be able to beat a woman?” Diana mocked. Apparently it worked. Joker immediately came to the front pulling out several guns and knives.  
„Well equipped.” Joker just grinned in response.   
Joker was the first to aim. The moment he pushed the trigger his head was smashed by Diana’s fist.   
„You’re used to slow heroes. Now get familiar with me,” Diana grinned almost the same way Joker always did.  
„Don’t hurt my Puddin’!" Harley cried. She threw her hammer. Straight at Diana. She dodged which resulted in Joker being hit by the hammer. He grunted loudly and fell to the ground being totally knocked out. Harley just stared in disbelief. Diana threw her head back and laughed making everything around her vibrate.   
„Do you still wanna fight or do you want to try if you can knock yourself out?” she teased Harley.   
The other woman ran to Joker lifting him up a bit. Totally ignoring Wonder Woman.   
„My Puddin’!” she cried.  
„How many times did you already call him that?” asked Diana rolling her eyes. The other woman still ignored her, which made Diana literally catch fire. She flamed. Making her uncertain what she should do with these feelings. But then she saw it. Harley took out something small and put it on Jokers head. It seemed to be a Band-Aid with little faces on it. Wonder Woman faces. With different grimaces. Her anger disappeared immediately.   
„How cute,” she let out accidentally. This time Harley didn’t ignore her. Wonder Woman was so fucking glad that the rain had washed most of her make-up off. Her face was brightly red.   
„I’ve been a fan fer a very long time,” Harley mumbled. Diana wanted to take her right there. Rip her clothes of. Kissing that beautiful mouth. Her bright red cheeks. Make her pant.   
„Merciful Minerva! Can’t you just leave that Clown alone and just be mine?” Diana didn’t want to stop her ramble but she knew that nothing would come out of it. Harley would be who she is. Evil, insane and madly gorgeous.   
„I’m always yours. Just like I’m Joker’s.” An innocent looking smile washed over her face giving it an expression Diana had never seen on her before.   
„But Joker…” Harley interrupted her. „Joker is someone you can’t erase from me. Ya’ll have to kill him.”   
„I’d love to if that means saving you.”   
„There’s nothing to save. Even without him I’ll be someone ya detest.”  
„I don’t detest you.”  
„But ya can’t accept me.” She pouted and Diana wanted to embrace her.  
„Because you’re not who you can be. You’re not even trying,” she said instead of taking her into her arms.  
„I am what I wanna be and not what I can be.”  
„You tried to be good once. Why did you even try if you’re already who you want to be?”  
„Sometimes ya get distracted.” The silence between them was chilly until Joker let out a big groan and moved. Immediately her eyes were on him. Diana crunched her teeth.   
Joker tried to stand up but only managed because of Harley.  
„Now, Puddin’, let’s get away from ’ere,” she squeaked not even looking back to Diana. Her heart clenched. Diana was so gobsmacked that she just let them go. Watching them leave and seeing Harley not turning back destroyed something in her. 

As she watched them go a shadow appeared. Dressed in all black.   
„Maybe I can help?” the shadow purred. The dark figure stepped into the light.  
„Catwoman?” Diana seemed surprised. „You want to help me?”  
„Don’t act like I’m no good at it.” she grinned.  
„How could you possible help?” Diana almost laughed even though she didn’t feel like laughing but stopped the moment Catwoman threw her an angry look.  
„And that’s your problem. You want to solve everything on your own. Accepting no help. You could not deal with it if someone had a solution. Go and suffer alone,” she hissed and disappeared as fast as she appeared. Diana felt stunned. She didn’t expect such an outbreak from Catwoman, whom she had calm and composed in memory.   
„At least it suits a cat.”   
Diana felt desperate. She had come here to find Harley. Maybe to have a fun time again. Maybe to fall in love for real and to feel each other again. To hear her laugh and squeak. Specially to hear her bad pick-up lines. Diana would give a lot for that.   
She sighed.   
„Not going to happen if she stays with this Joker guy!” she growled.   
Diana didn’t want to stay here any longer. She wanted to get away from this city. Somewhere was Harley probably snuggled up to Joker. Him touching her and… She stopped right there. Never have these thoughts again, she warned herself. Easier said than done.


	2. Second Meeting

Diana didn’t leave the city as she thought she would. Something held her back. Something had a hard grip on her. Something that was probably Harley. She wanted to see if she could get her away from Joker. I’m not someone who gives up easily, she reminded herself, how hard could it be?   
Now it was time to visit an old friend.

„To what do I owe the honour of this visit? Especially at this late hour.” Bruce Wayne was sitting in a big wing chair, sipping on a glass of – it looked like – Whiskey as Diana stepped into the room.  
„That’s a very nice way to welcome an old friend.”   
„Old friends will forgive,” he said putting down his glass and standing up. Bruce extended his arms.  
„Good to see you, Diana.” She smiled and accepted the hug and gave him first on the left then on the right cheek a small kiss.  
„Good to see you, too, Bruce.” They broke off the hug and smiled warmly at each other. (That’s so awkward)  
„Please, take a seat. You seem a bit distressed.”   
„When even you can detect that, something really is wrong with me." Diana smiled weakly and took the seat Bruce had offered her. It was also a big wing chair. The soft material made her finally relax a bit and she let out a sight of relief. Bruce sat down and waited quietly. Diana loved this about him. He was a master of silence and maybe stealth.  
Diana sighed.   
„I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s something I’ll have to deal with myself.” She remembered Catwoman’s words. How right the kitty was.  
„Relax. If you don’t want to talk about it, there’s no need. But know that I’ll listen and help if you want me to.”  
Diana smiled. Again.   
„What I really came here for is to ask if I can stay for a while. I need to take care of something in the city.”  
„Of course. I’ll send Alfred right away to prepare your room.”  
„Thank you.”  
„Everything for a good old friend,” he said. „Alfred!” Bruce shouted and the called came immediately.  
„Yes, sir?”   
„Please prepare a room for our guest.” Alfred threw a short glance at Diana and a cold chill ran down her spine.  
„Yes, sir,” Alfred said, bowed and vanished.  
„Don’t mind him. He’s always like this to guests. Especially if they come at this late hour.” Bruce looked as though he was proud to have him as a butler. „If you want, you can join me.” He didn’t mention at what but Diana knew.   
„Thanks for the offer. Any other night. But this time I’ll have to decline.” Diana stood up. „If you don’t mind, I’ll retire to my room.”   
„Yes, of course.” Bruce rose. „It’s the same room as always. I think you know the way.”  
„Yes, thank you, Bruce.”   
They said good night and Diana hurried to her room. Even though she knew that the solitude would ruin her brain, she craved it. She craved it so hard that the moment she closed the door behind her she felt liberated and at the same time captured. Diana stripped and let herself fall onto the bed.   
Diana never thought she’d have so much trouble with love. Shouldn’t love come naturally and just make everything easier? She remembered the time she had had with Superman. A love, which had felt great. It had been easy and good. Full of hot feelings – yes, the sex had been super wonderful. Diana chuckled about her little pun there. Compared to the starting love between Harley and her, it had been literally heaven on earth.   
„Why is she in love with the mad clown? Everything would be so much easier without this freaking guy,” she mumbled angrily. She just wanted to punch something real hard, destroy it, drown it, burn it … Shocked Diana sat up.   
„What is this madness? How can I have such thoughts?”   
She left the bed and began to pace around the room. There was no solution. Even killing Joker would change nothing. It was more likely that Harley would go madder than Joker ever did. I couldn't even forgive myself, she thought.   
She wanted him dead. To see him bleeding on the ground, gasping for breath and life slowly leaving his eyes, to see the fear.   
"STOP!" Diana screamed. The whole room began to shake dangerously. The windows rattled and for a moment it seemed like they would break.  
"Will I really lose my mind to this woman?"

Diana had enough. Enough of this silly pacing around and overthinking. She dressed and went back to town. Diana knew that Bruce was around somewhere but she wasn’t looking for him. Who in his right mind even would?  
The rain had already stopped and the town shimmered wet and colourful. If Diana hadn’t felt so dreadful, she could and would have appreciated the beautiful dark town.   
She was familiar with the town to some degree, so she just began strolling around, looking for nothing special, following streets which were unfamiliar, adding them to her inner map of the city.   
Out of the corner of the eye she saw a pub. More precisely she saw the name of the pub. ‚The Pickeld Puffin‘. Her heart clenched hard.   
„What are the odds of finding a pub with the same name here in Gotham?” Her mind raced. Should I go in and give it a shot? Diana wondered. Then a high-pitched giggle made its way out the pub into her ears. She recognised it immediately. Now Diana knew what she had to do. She had to go in there, seduce Harley just like last time and make the woman hers. Never had Diana felt so strongly possessive about someone.  
She stepped into the pub with confidence, making sure that everybody would notice her intrusion. It wasn’t really an intrusion but for her it felt like one. One she really wanted to make.  
The moment she opened the door and her first foot was in, the noise died down. Heads turned her way and they stayed on her, following her as she moved across the room. Diana had spotted Joker the minute she had swung open the door.  
Diana stopped right in front of him. She assumed her worldwide known pose. Fists on her hips she stared at him.  
„I’m sorry, I’m not the bartender. If you want to drink something, you’ll have to ask someone else," he grinned.   
„Where is Harley?" Diana growled while taking a step forward. Joker relaxed more into his chair resulting in getting a bit away from Wonder Woman.   
„Pff, I don’t know. Am I her babysitter?"  
Diana glared.   
„I heard her. Now tell me where she went!" She grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up.  
„Tell me before I get real angry!" Diana flared. Joker just grinned at her and didn’t even try to get away from her.   
„You didn’t want it any other way." Diana put her free hand on Joker’s head, the other one let go of his tie and covered his chin.   
„This is your last chance. WHERE IS HARLEY?"   
Joker seemed to have realised what her intentions were. He didn’t answer her, just struggled to get away. But that was totally in vain. Joker realised it and fear spread through his body. It felt satisfying for Diana to see him like that. However, she had already made up her mind. Diana made a short move and it cracked. With wide eyes Joker flopped to the ground and was dead.   
„Joker?" an anxious voice called. Abruptly Diana turned around and Harley came into her range of vision.  
„Harley!" Diana smiled at her. The other woman looked at her with deadly eyes.  
„What have ya done?" Harley screamed. Diana’s smile vanished and she was confused. Didn’t she just save her from Joker? Harley rushed past her to Joker.   
„NO! No, no, no, no. My Puddin’. NO." Tears flowed down her face ruining her make-up.  
„Harley, you should be happy. Why are you not happy?" Diana was perplexed. Harley should be in her arms. Should be happy and loving. Should be free of all evil. Should thank her for what she’d done. She had killed for her. A small thanks should be minimum.   
„Ya murdered ’im. Ya killed my Puddin’. Ya’re ta murderer here." She cried holding Joker’s dead body in her arms, clinging to him like her life depended on it.   
„What have I done?" Diana looked at her hands. „What have I done with these hands?"


	3. Third Meeting

Diana woke with a start. She inhaled sharply. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She didn’t even bother to wipe it away. Slowly it rolled down her face, making her bed sheets drenched in it. It was hard to calm down. Her whole body trembled with fear and anger. 

Now Diana wished that someone was here just to take her in their arms and say that everything was going to be okay. She was not used to feel weak. Weak and helpless.

Her only weakness was to be bound by her Lasso of Truth. But no one ever thought to try because who in its right mind would carry around one’s weakness? Apparently Wonder Woman. Now Diana had a new weakness.   
Harley Quinn.   
A weakness, which was already slipping out of her hands. A weakness, she will never have control over. Harley was not someone, who you could just easily lock away. She would break free and run wild. Diana loved her wildness. Harley’s ability to strip off control and restraint and just be. She cursed herself to be even thinking about locking Harley away.   
“What’s wrong with me?”  
What would I do if she no longer were evil, insane and madly gorgeous, Diana asked herself.  
I would love her as the madness ridden girl she was and as the righteous girl she could be. So why would I want to change that about her, if she wants to be one of the two.  
It was like a switch was pushed. Her hands around Joker’s head. His grin still deadly burned into her mind. Harley being a total mess. Cursing Wonder Woman.   
Diana gasped. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine. The world around her grumbled.  
“This isn’t true. Why didn’t I just beat him up like he deserved. Why did I have to crack his neck?”  
Diana’s eyes hurt. They were getting wet. This wasn’t sweat anymore. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her heart clenched and even though she tried as hard as she could she began to sob. This was not something she was used to. Diana didn’t even know she was capable of crying. It felt like she was drowning in a lake. Never ending gasping. She wished for air but nothing reached her lungs.   
Diana griped her bed sheets and threw them off her. Still panting for breath she rolled out of bed. Her heart burned painfully and with weak legs she tried to reach the window. Diana stumbled, hitting the floor with a loud thud. For mere seconds she just laid there, having nothing left to move. It felt like she was bound to the ground, like a stone was put on her. Slowly she tried to lift herself up with her arms. They trembled under her weight. Nevertheless, Diana managed to heave herself from the ground, finally reaching the window. With her last strength she opened it and lastly could breath again. Diana slid down. She inhaled the fresh air. Feeling the strength getting back to her. She would get through this mess. Diana would not fall, never.

 

A knock on the door startled her.  
“Yes?” she asked and the butler stepped in. Alfred didn’t look at her. Diana was rather glad about that. She felt like a mess and had nothing on her.  
“Master Wayne wants to talk with you. He’s waiting downstairs.”  
“I’ll be there in a moment.” Alfred bowed and disappeared.   
Diana knew what Bruce wanted to talk about. This was definitely about Joker. It would be a wonder if Bruce would not realize his most hated and loved villain’s death.   
Diana was down in a second. The cave was dark and gloomy as always. Just the cow in the corner reminded her what a good Dad Batman was.  
You would think he had the money to illuminate the whole area, she thought and rolled her eyes. That was so typical of him.  
“What took you so long, Diana?” Batman smirked.   
“Today I’m not in the mood for jokes. Joker is dead. I killed him.”   
“No,” Diana couldn’t read his face. Was he shocked? Disappointed? Angry? Sad?  
“There’ll always will be a Joker.” With these words he turned around and just walked away. Diana knew that deep down he will never forgive her or himself. The cow in the corner trotted to her and nudged her arm. She petted it absent-mindedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Diana found her. She only caught a glimpse of her but she immediately recognised her. Of course she recognised her. She wasn’t really hard to overlook. Pale skin, blond hair and dressed in black, white and wine red. And of course her bit noisy hyenas.  
“You’re not quite low-key,” Diana spoke and made Harley jump up. As soon as she realised that it was Wonder Woman she fumed.  
“How dare you come even near me!” she screamed.   
“Harley!” Diana was shocked and didn’t even move, when Harley sprinted at her, her hyenas behind her and swinging her hammer. She hit right on, but the hammer burst into shreds on Diana’s face.   
“HARLEY!” she roared. Harley and the hyenas stopped, starring with wide eyes at Diana.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Liar!” Harley cried. Tears were running down her face. Lou and Bud snuggled up to her, trying to comfort her. Without success.  
“Use the lasso on me.” Diana held it out. Harley looked up. First she scanned Diana with uneasiness, then she ogled at the lasso. Her eyes began to sparkle with want. Diana moved her arm in an inviting manner and that was all Harley needed to take it from her hands. Her two hyenas looked curious at their owner.   
“So…,” Harley was acting shy, “…today I’m allowed to bound you?” Diana wanted to kiss her. With gentle lips and love, but she knew that first she needed her complete trust.  
“Yes.” Diana’s cheeks felt hot. Harley obviously had fun seeing that because she giggled silently. She stepped closer, Lou and Bud right behind her.   
“Stretch out your arms,” Harley commanded and Diana obeyed. It was strange to obey someone, when you were always in command all your life. Never had someone to obey, except maybe her gods. But that was another thing. Harley was just a human. Diana could easily overthrow her, take her down on the spot. But Diana didn’t. She didn’t want to. She wanted to surrender to this little tiny cute girl.   
Harley wrapped the lasso around her wrists.   
“Is… is my Puddin’ dead?” She asked with a pout. Diana crunched her teeth as she heard Harley’s nickname for Joker. She fucking hated it.  
“Yes. Batman and Catwoman got his corpse and he will be buried tomorrow.”  
“They sure did.” It almost sounded sarcastic to Diana.   
“Do you love me?” Diana was startled by that question.  
“Yes.”   
“And what’s with me being the bad girl?”  
„I won’t be able to make you a good girl but at least you’ll be one in bed.” Diana wanted to make it sound seducing but it was more like a sad whisper. She almost broke up in-between. Harley just looked at her with her big puppy eyes. These eyes could get to everyone.   
„You throw my morals totally off-balance,” sighted Diana, shutting her eyes. She felt as Harley came closer and leaned on her. A soft whisper travelled to her ears, a whisper so beautiful like nothing else Diana ever saw or heard. It made her heart throb and her body shivered like it was cold. Everything was over. Diana just needed to lean right back, feel Harleys warmth and nothing more. 

„I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite happy with the last chapter, but better done than nothing. ;)


End file.
